Lonely this Christmas
by nv03
Summary: songfic. Harry's missing his parents and Sirius at Christmas


Disclaimer: I don't own the song or any of the characters. The song belongs to Mud and the Characters belong to JK Rowling  
  
Lonely this Christmas  
  
Try to imagine a house that's not a home Try to imagine Christmas all alone  
  
It was Christmas Day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the students had gone home for the holidays all apart from the boy who still lay sleeping in his four-poster bed in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. This boy was Harry Potter otherwise known as the boy who lived. Harry didn't like Christmas very much since he had no one to share it with.  
  
If Harry had a wish for Christmas it would probably to have a family that loved him. However his parents James and Lily Potter were killed by Voldemort when he was one year old- he had managed to survive the killing curse- and his godfather Sirius Black had died trying to save him the previous summer. He did have some living relatives- the Dursleys but they really couldn't care less about him.  
  
That's where I'll be since you left me My tears could melt the snow What can I do without you? I've got no place to go  
  
Harry woke up again from another nightmare of Sirius falling through the veil. He missed his godfather and his parents terribly especially on special occasions like Christmas where he would often see families laughing and joking together.  
  
Despite being told on numerous occasions by a number of people Harry still blamed himself for Sirius's death and it was eating him up inside. If only he hadn't fallen for Voldemort's trick-if he had only he had made an effort to study Occulemency with Professor Snape .  
  
It'll be lonely this Christmas without you to hold It'll be lonely this Christmas lonely and cold It'll be cold so cold without you to hold this Christmas  
  
Harry got out of bed, got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast- the only people there were the Headmaster Professor Dumbledore and his most hated teacher- Professor Snape.  
  
"Good Morning Harry, Merry Christmas!" said Dumbledore. Harry returned the greeting with no emotion in his voice at all. It was supposed to be a day to celebrate and that was the last thing Harry wanted to do.  
  
Each Day I remember the day you when And How I would listen to the things you had to say I just break down as I look around And the only things I see are emptiness, loneliness and a lowly Christmas tree  
  
Harry's mind drifted back to the fateful night in the department of mysteries- he still couldn't believe that he was gone. And as he had done so many times over the past few months he burst into tears he just felt so empty and helpless.  
  
Dumbledore immediately went to comfort him "It's not your fault Harry you need to stop blaming yourself. You should remember the good times you had with Sirius- no one can take those memories away from you and as I said to you back in your third year people that are dead never really leave us"  
  
" If you need some dreamless sleep potion to ease your nightmares Potter all you have to do is ask" said Snape softly " Thank you Sir" said Harry " And I'm sorry" "Apology accepted I'm sorry too" with that they both exchanged smiles.  
  
It'll be lonely this Christmas without you to hold It'll be lonely this Christmas lonely and cold It'll be cold so cold without you to hold this Christmas  
  
I remember last year when you and I were together We never thought there would be an end And I remember looking at you then And thinking Christmas must have been made for us Because this is the time when you really need love And I love you so very much  
  
After breakfast, Harry-feeling much better- went back to his dormitory and fondly recollected last Christmas when he and Sirius were together at 12 Grimmauld Place. It was one of the happiest Christmasses Harry had ever remembered having. He had also shared one Christmas with his parents.  
  
It'll be lonely this Christmas without you to hold It'll be lonely this Christmas lonely and cold It'll be cold so cold without you to hold this Christmas  
  
Harry sighed and reached for the photo album that Hagrid had given him of his parents and said "Merry Christmas Mum and Dad, Merry Christmas Sirius, I hope you're having a nice Christmas.. Wherever you are" 


End file.
